An Educational Institution (EI) (also referred as University) comprises of a variety of entities: students, faculty members, departments, divisions, labs, libraries, special interest groups, etc. University portals provide information about the universities and act as a window to the external world. A typical portal of a university provides information related to (a) Goals, Objectives, Historical Information, and Significant Milestones, of the university; (b) Profile of the Labs, Departments, and Divisions; (c) Profile of the Faculty Members; (d) Significant Achievements; (e) Admission Procedures; (f) Information for Students; (g) Library; (h) On- and Off-Campus Facilities; (i) Research; (j) External Collaborations; (k) Information for Collaborators; (l) News and Events; (m) Alumni; and (n) Information Resources. Several of the educational institutions differ at various levels: Number of entities, number of entity instances for an entity, and the amount of inter-dependence among entities and entity-instances. From a prospective student perspective, it is useful and important to know about (a) which university to choose; and (b) why. Prospective students need to know about the various strengths and weaknesses of a university, and more importantly, how these strengths and weaknesses compare across the other universities. Similarly, a funding agency would like to know about the various universities at a comparable level before taking a decision on funding. And so is the case with prospective faculty members who are looking at the various universities to build their academic career.